vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Closer Walk With Thee
is the twentieth episode of the first season of The Originals and the twentieth episode of the series. Summary A CELEBRATION OF LIFE — confronts a surprising enemy as she and her unborn baby fall into peril during a celebratory wake to honor a fallen member of the community. In order to save Hayley, and enlist the help of Genevieve who struggles to maintain control over Davina and the other young witches. tells that Francesca is determined to find a mysterious key that may unlock a family secret. Meanwhile, as Klaus suffers from nightmares of his father Mikael, he is forced to examine his troubled relationship with his own adoptive son, Marcel. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (corpse) *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel *Shane Coffey as Timothy (archive footage) Co-Star *Russell Martin as Governor Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael, Monique Deveraux *Narrator: Hayley Marshall *Title meaning: a reference to Mikael's plans to return from the dead and pursue his plans to destroy Klaus and his daughter. *This is the first ever The Vampire Diaries/The Originals episode to be directed by French director Sylvain White. *Furthermore, this is the first ever episode to be written by Carina MacKenzie. *Mikael appears in this episode, marking his first present day appearance on The Originals. *A funeral for Kieran was held. *Hayley confronts Francesca as she suspects she played a part in the bayou bombings. *The events occurring on The Vampire Diaries begin to affect the characters on this show since The Other Side is disintegrating. **First time the events of the parent show are affecting the spin-off. *Klaus mentions Bonnie, who tells him that the Other Side is disintegrating. *Hayley and Elijah kiss for the first time. *Mikael meets with Davina and asks her to bring him back from The Other Side, as he knows she could. *Genevieve doesn't want to kill Klaus' baby and pleads with the Ancestors not to make her a monster by making her do it, because the child's innocent. This explains why she isn't happy with Monique when she tries to kill Hayley and the baby. Despite her pleas, the ancestors refuse. *This is the first and the only episode in which the Other Side is seen. The collapse of the Other Side allows Hayley and Mikael to interact. *The 1820 to 1835 flashbacks seen in this episode were originally filmed for the second episode of the series, House Of The Rising Son. *This is the fourth episode of the fourth chapter of Season One, The Broken Peace Chapter (Moon Over Bourbon Street to From a Cradle to a Grave.) Continuity *Bonnie Bennett is mentioned for the first time in the series in this episode, she was last seen in Man on Fire. *Mikael was last seen in Farewell to Storyville on TO and in Homecoming ''on TVD. *Timothy was last seen in The Casket Girls'' where he was poisoned by Klaus. He's seen only in archive footage. *Davina Claire, Monique Deveraux, Abigail, and Francesca were last seen in The Big Uneasy. *The events of TVD episodes Rescue Me and Resident Evil are referenced in this episode. *Mikael asks Davina to resurrect him. Behind the Scenes **This episode had about 1.77 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *'' '' is a gospel song and is one of the most frequently played tunes in traditional New Orleans jazz funerals. *'' '' is an LP album of spiritual songs sung by Patti Page, released by Mercury Records in 1960 under catalog number MG-20573. Quotes |-|Promos= :Extended Promo :Mikael: "Greetings, boy." :Klaus: "My father is literally mocking me from beyond the grave." :Klaus: "The spirit world is crumbling." :Hayley: "I'm dreaming, this is a nightmare." :Mikael: "On the contrary, this is very real." :Elijah: "She's not breathing." :Hayley: "The baby!" :Mikael: "There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb." :Klaus: "I won't lose that baby." :Elijah: "I won't lose that girl." :Hayley: "No!" :Mikael: "Welcome to my hell." ---- :Canadian Promo :Mikael: "Greetings, boy." :Klaus: "The dead are being torn away and they are not interested in going quietly." :Elijah: "Our father, faced with permanent extinction, is tormenting us. How delightful." |-|Webclip= :Marcel: "Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And dammit, that guy could party! That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do. To Father K!" :Audience: "To Father K." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - A Closer Walk with Thee Trailer-0|Promo The Originals 1x20 Canadian Promo - A Closer Walk with Thee HD-0|Canadian Promo The Originals 1x20 Webclip - A Closer Walk with Thee HD|Webclip The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter A Closer Walk with Thee|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures Klaus Daddy1.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h30m41s23.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h30m27s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h30m23s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m36s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m33s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m30s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m28s81.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m14s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m09s146.png Haylijah 1x20,,,.png Haylijah 1x20,,.png Haylijah 1x20,.png Haylijah kiss 1x20-3.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20-2.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20-1.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20.jpg Eli-Hayley 1x20.png Haylijah 1x20...png Dzgfz.jpg Fsf.jpg Khk.jpg Ngf.jpg Xzx.jpg Xz.jpg ZxZ.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Sdfv.jpg Lkdc.jpg Fgbll.jpg Mgth.jpg Gtkm.jpg Asdfgh.jpg Hjfk.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-01-11h29m45s141.png vlcsnap-2014-05-01-11h29m54s232.png Kgfyj.jpg Fgtyu.jpg Kgfyj.jpg Francesca-in-episode-20.jpg TheOriginals120-0407.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0233.jpeg TheOriginals120-0569.jpeg TheOriginals120-0568.jpeg TheOriginals120-0338.jpeg TheOriginals120-0334.jpeg TheOriginals120-0320.jpeg TheOriginals120-0316.jpeg TheOriginals120-0317.jpeg TheOriginals120-0314.jpeg TheOriginals120-0194.jpeg TheOriginals120-0191.jpeg TheOriginals120-0047.jpeg TheOriginals120-0045.jpeg TheOriginals120-0037.jpeg TheOriginals120-0041.jpeg TheOriginals120-0042.jpeg TheOriginals120-0044.jpeg TheOriginals120-0052.jpeg TheOriginals120-0053.jpeg TheOriginals120-0055.jpeg TheOriginals120-0074.jpeg TheOriginals120-0076.jpeg TheOriginals120-0081.jpeg TheOriginals120-0083.jpeg TheOriginals120-0089.jpeg TheOriginals120-0104.jpeg TheOriginals120-0105.jpeg TheOriginals120-0106.jpeg TheOriginals120-0107.jpeg TheOriginals120-0109.jpeg TheOriginals120-0110.jpeg TheOriginals120-0111.jpeg TheOriginals120-0112.jpeg TheOriginals120-0113.jpeg TheOriginals120-0114.jpeg TheOriginals120-0115.jpeg TheOriginals120-0116.jpeg TheOriginals120-0117.jpeg TheOriginals120-0118.jpeg TheOriginals120-0120.jpeg TheOriginals120-0124.jpeg TheOriginals120-0125.jpeg TheOriginals120-0126.jpeg TheOriginals120-0129.jpeg TheOriginals120-0135.jpeg TheOriginals120-0137.jpeg TheOriginals120-0140.jpeg TheOriginals120-0146.jpeg TheOriginals120-0147.jpeg TheOriginals120-0152.jpeg TheOriginals120-0158.jpeg TheOriginals120-0169.jpeg TheOriginals120-0170.jpeg TheOriginals120-0176.jpeg TheOriginals120-0177.jpeg TheOriginals120-0178.jpeg TheOriginals120-0182.jpeg TheOriginals120-0183.jpeg TheOriginals120-0187.jpeg TheOriginals120-0189.jpeg TheOriginals120-0195.jpeg TheOriginals120-0193.jpeg TheOriginals120-0197.jpeg TheOriginals120-0198.jpeg TheOriginals120-0199.jpeg TheOriginals120-0200.jpeg TheOriginals120-0201.jpeg TheOriginals120-0225.jpeg TheOriginals120-0227.jpeg TheOriginals120-0228.jpeg TheOriginals120-0219.jpeg TheOriginals120-0229.jpeg TheOriginals120-0237.jpeg TheOriginals120-0242.jpeg TheOriginals120-0247.jpeg TheOriginals120-0255.jpeg TheOriginals120-0265.jpeg TheOriginals120-0266.jpeg TheOriginals120-0261.jpeg TheOriginals120-0269.jpeg TheOriginals120-0271.jpeg TheOriginals120-0272.jpeg TheOriginals120-0273.jpeg TheOriginals120-0274.jpeg TheOriginals120-0280.jpeg TheOriginals120-0283.jpeg TheOriginals120-0285.jpeg TheOriginals120-0288.jpeg TheOriginals120-0305.jpeg TheOriginals120-0309.jpeg TheOriginals120-0316.jpeg TheOriginals120-0321.jpeg TheOriginals120-0324.jpeg TheOriginals120-0337.jpeg TheOriginals120-0340.jpeg 2588520.jpg 21398.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.33 -2014.05.26 10.22.51-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.33 -2014.05.26 10.22.51-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.23 -2014.05.26 10.29.31-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.05.26 10.30.00-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.05.26 10.29.37-.jpg TheOriginals120-0362.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0359.jpeg TheOriginals120-0357.jpeg TheOriginals120-0356.jpeg TheOriginals120-0355.jpeg TheOriginals120-0354.jpeg TheOriginals120-0353.jpeg TheOriginals120-0352.jpeg TheOriginals120-0351.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0359.jpeg TheOriginals120-0357.jpeg TheOriginals120-0356.jpeg TheOriginals120-0355.jpeg TheOriginals120-0353.jpeg TheOriginals120-0354.jpeg TheOriginals120-0353.jpeg TheOriginals120-0352.jpeg TheOriginals120-0351.jpeg TheOriginals120-0378.jpeg TheOriginals120-0377.jpeg TheOriginals120-0375.jpeg TheOriginals120-0372.jpeg TheOriginals120-0371.jpeg TheOriginals120-0368.jpeg TheOriginals120-0366.jpeg TheOriginals120-0365.jpeg TheOriginals120-0364.jpeg TheOriginals120-0363.jpeg TheOriginals120-0441.jpeg TheOriginals120-0429.jpeg TheOriginals120-0424.jpeg TheOriginals120-0409.jpeg TheOriginals120-0397.jpeg TheOriginals120-0396.jpeg TheOriginals120-0392.jpeg TheOriginals120-0391.jpeg TheOriginals120-0390.jpeg TheOriginals120-0387.jpeg TheOriginals120-0384.jpeg TheOriginals120-0381.jpeg TheOriginals120-0368.jpeg TheOriginals120-0489.jpeg TheOriginals120-0485.jpeg TheOriginals120-0479.jpeg TheOriginals120-0477.jpeg TheOriginals120-0463.jpeg TheOriginals120-0461.jpeg TheOriginals120-0454.jpeg TheOriginals120-0509.jpeg TheOriginals120-0508.jpeg TheOriginals120-0507.jpeg TheOriginals120-0506.jpeg TheOriginals120-0505.jpeg TheOriginals120-0501.jpeg TheOriginals120-0500.jpeg TheOriginals120-0498.jpeg TheOriginals120-0497.jpeg TheOriginals120-0496.jpeg TheOriginals120-0526.jpeg TheOriginals120-0525.jpeg TheOriginals120-0524.jpeg TheOriginals120-0523.jpeg TheOriginals120-0520.jpeg TheOriginals120-0517.jpeg TheOriginals120-0516.jpeg TheOriginals120-0514.jpeg TheOriginals120-0512.jpeg TheOriginals120-0510.jpeg TheOriginals120-0527.jpeg TheOriginals120-0539.jpeg TheOriginals120-0547.jpeg TheOriginals120-0544.jpeg TheOriginals120-0541.jpeg TheOriginals120-0533.jpeg TheOriginals120-0531.jpeg TheOriginals120-0530.jpeg TheOriginals120-0529.jpeg TheOriginals120-0528.jpeg TheOriginals120-05969.jpeg TheOriginals120-0575.jpeg TheOriginals120-0572.jpeg TheOriginals120-0571.jpeg TheOriginals120-0565.jpeg TheOriginals120-0562.jpeg TheOriginals120-0560.jpeg TheOriginals120-0555.jpeg TheOriginals120-0552.jpeg TheOriginals120-0550.jpeg TheOriginals120-0594.jpeg TheOriginals120-0591.jpeg TheOriginals120-0590.jpeg TheOriginals120-0589.jpeg TheOriginals120-0587.jpeg TheOriginals120-0586.jpeg TheOriginals120-0585.jpeg TheOriginals120-0584.jpeg TheOriginals120-0582.jpeg TheOriginals120-0581.jpeg TheOriginals120-0607.jpeg TheOriginals120-0606.jpeg TheOriginals120-0605.jpeg TheOriginals120-0604.jpeg TheOriginals120-0603.jpeg TheOriginals120-0600.jpeg TheOriginals120-0599.jpeg TheOriginals120-0598.jpeg TheOriginals120-0597.jpeg TheOriginals120-0596.jpeg TheOriginals120-0619.jpeg TheOriginals120-0617.jpeg TheOriginals120-0616.jpeg TheOriginals120-0615.jpeg TheOriginals120-0614.jpeg TheOriginals120-0613.jpeg TheOriginals120-0612.jpeg TheOriginals120-0611.jpeg TheOriginals120-0608.jpeg TheOriginals120-0629.jpeg TheOriginals120-0628.jpeg TheOriginals120-0627.jpeg TheOriginals120-0626.jpeg TheOriginals120-0625.jpeg TheOriginals120-0624.jpeg TheOriginals120-0623.jpeg TheOriginals120-0622.jpeg TheOriginals120-0621.jpeg TheOriginals120-0620.jpeg TheOriginals120-0663.jpeg TheOriginals120-0662.jpeg TheOriginals120-0661.jpeg TheOriginals120-0660.jpeg TheOriginals120-0659.jpeg TheOriginals120-0649.jpeg TheOriginals120-0648.jpeg TheOriginals120-0647.jpeg TheOriginals120-0646.jpeg TheOriginals120-0645.jpeg TheOriginals120-0644.jpeg TheOriginals120-0643.jpeg TheOriginals120-0642.jpeg TheOriginals120-0641.jpeg TheOriginals120-0639.jpeg TheOriginals120-0638.jpeg TheOriginals120-0637.jpeg TheOriginals120-0635.jpeg TheOriginals120-0634.jpeg TheOriginals120-0687.jpeg TheOriginals120-0686.jpeg TheOriginals120-0685.jpeg TheOriginals120-0683.jpeg TheOriginals120-0682.jpeg TheOriginals120-0678.jpeg TheOriginals120-0670.jpeg TheOriginals120-0669.jpeg TheOriginals120-0668.jpeg TheOriginals120-0667.jpeg TheOriginals120-0713.jpeg TheOriginals120-0710.jpeg TheOriginals120-0709.jpeg TheOriginals120-0708.jpeg TheOriginals120-0707.jpeg TheOriginals120-0706.jpeg TheOriginals120-0704.jpeg TheOriginals120-0701.jpeg TheOriginals120-0699.jpeg TheOriginals120-0698.jpeg TheOriginals120-0697.jpeg TheOriginals120-0696.jpeg TheOriginals120-0695.jpeg TheOriginals120-0694.jpeg TheOriginals120-0693.jpeg TheOriginals120-0692.jpeg TheOriginals120-0691.jpeg TheOriginals120-0690.jpeg TheOriginals120-0689.jpeg TheOriginals120-0688.jpeg TheOriginals120-0747.jpeg TheOriginals120-0746.jpeg TheOriginals120-0741.jpeg TheOriginals120-0735.jpeg TheOriginals120-0731.jpeg TheOriginals120-0728.jpeg TheOriginals120-0722.jpeg TheOriginals120-0727.jpeg TheOriginals120-0715.jpeg TheOriginals120-0713.jpeg TheOriginals120-0799.jpeg TheOriginals120-0796.jpeg TheOriginals120-0788.jpeg TheOriginals120-0779.jpeg TheOriginals120-0786.jpeg TheOriginals120-0777.jpeg TheOriginals120-0776.jpeg TheOriginals120-0765.jpeg TheOriginals120-0750.jpeg TheOriginals120-0830.jpeg TheOriginals120-0829.jpeg TheOriginals120-0828.jpeg TheOriginals120-0827.jpeg TheOriginals120-0824.jpeg TheOriginals120-0820.jpeg TheOriginals120-0818.jpeg TheOriginals120-0813.jpeg TheOriginals120-0811.jpeg TheOriginals120-0802.jpeg TheOriginals120-0888.jpeg TheOriginals120-0887.jpeg TheOriginals120-0884.jpeg TheOriginals120-0878.jpeg TheOriginals120-0877.jpeg TheOriginals120-0876.jpeg TheOriginals120-0864.jpeg TheOriginals120-0857.jpeg TheOriginals120-0853.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes